


Anger

by lorir_writes



Series: The Five Stages [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Drake’s last night in China is ruined because he couldn’t contain his jealousy, but the company of an old friend might change things for him.





	Anger

Things were winding down at the tea ceremony and that noon had been quite pleasant, despite Hana’s abrupt exit the tea party. But he was sure the evening could be much better. He walked towards the pond, where Jade strolled by herself admiring the cherry blossoms.

“Still sad over Hana’s family drama?”

“Pretty much.”

“You know that wasn’t your fault, right? That was bound to happen. Hana isn’t the same girl she was the last time her parents saw her and they need to accept it.”

“And isn’t it my doing? I mean, I encouraged her to stand up for herself during the social season and she was punished for it.”

“You gave her a nudge, but one day she wouldn’t take it anymore. You did what any of us would do. She’ll be okay, she has all of us to support her.” He put an arm around her shoulder and she immediately rested her head against his. This small response of hers sent a thrill over Drake’s body and he was eager to take advantage of it. “Hey, what are you doing later?”

“I don’t know. Netflix and packing, I guess.”

“Wild.” He smirked. “But we could play pool at a hotel near The Peninsula. Maybe I could help you get your mind off things and you could learn a thing or two with me.”

“Feeling charitable today?”

“I’m in a good mood. So what do you say?”

“Okay, I’ll see in the hotel lobby.”

“See you, then.” Drake headed to the main entrance of the Fuxing Park, smiling to himself. As he looked for Liam, Drake met Maxwell outside the Beaumonts limo beaming at him. “Need a ride, buddy?”

“Don’t call me buddy, but yeah, I do. I can’t find Liam.”

“Liam is at the lake and he isn’t leaving anytime soon. Jade is with him and you know it might take a while before they get their hands off each other,” Maxwell smiled confidently.

Drake rolled his eyes at Maxwell, although his disappointment was deeper.  _She said she was going. She will show up_. To put aside the thoughts of Jade in Liam’s arms, he decided to engage in whatever conversations the Beaumonts were having in the car. As he arrived at the hotel, he went back to his room and laid back on the king size bed, flipping through the channels to distract himself. The boredom eventually caught up to him and he fell asleep.

It was dark outside when Drake woke up from the nap. He glanced at his watch, then at his phone. Hours passed and not a single word from Jade. He called her and it went to voicemail.  _Did she get tired of waiting at the lobby? Damn…_  He got up, went to straight to her bedroom and knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked a few times more.  _Maybe she was taking a bath_ , he told himself, but if she was actually there, he’d hear music. No bath was complete for her without music. Her room, however, was silent. 

He was a few steps away from her door when she stepped out of the elevator. She seemed lighter and smiled infatuated until it faded when she saw him standing in the hallway. “Oh, hi Drake…” she forced a different, a more friendly smile, adjusting her dress. Her lipstick was smudged and her hair was a little messy. It wasn’t the first time he saw her like that and he knew exactly what it meant.

“How was your romantic boat ride? Was it as dreamy as the nights in Paris?” Drake jeered.

She gawked at him. “Uh… what?”

“I know you were with him.” A muscle in his jaw twitched as he glared at her.

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I lost track of time,” she ran her hands through her hair, straightening it. “But I’m here now. We can go.”

He scrutinized her body and spotted a hickey on her neck. He could feel his blood boiling, racing through his veins. “I’m not going anywhere. Not with you smelling like his fancy cologne." 

She huffed. "What’s the matter with you? You know I chose him.”

“Yeah, keep rubbing it on my face. That hickey on your neck isn’t enough as evidence.” He tried to touch her neck on the hickey spot, but she smacked his hand away.

“You know what? I’m the one who doesn’t want to go anymore. Excuse me.” Jade hissed, taking her key card from her purse and walking away from him.

He could have walked away and talked to her about it any other time. However, Drake was too mad to let her get away with it and taunted. “Why? Are you tired? Gotta keep up, Bourbon, or he’ll get another whore to do your job.”

Without thinking any further, Jade turned around and slapped him fiercely. The glowered at each other, rage filling the distance between them. “I’m done with your shit, Jade,” he fumed.

“Then leave me alone,” she spoke from between clenched teeth, turning on her heels and heading to her room.

He walked to the elevator, grabbing a vase on his way and threw it against the wall. A room maid rushed to pick up the pieces and yelled in Mandarin. Drake looked over his shoulder and sneered. “Put it on the King’s tab.” The elevator doors opened and he got in, pressing the button that led him to the floor where the bar was.

The hotel bar was quiet, just the way he liked. He had half of a bottle, but no amount of whiskey would make him forget what happened that evening. They were supposed to have a fun night with no courtly drama. Instead, he called her a whore and got slapped in the face. He was out of line, but she couldn’t have done that. He hated her right now. Although, he hated himself more for not being capable of stop loving her.

“I hope you didn’t end with all the good whiskey they have in stock." 

Drake looked around to see Olivia walking in his direction and sitting on the stool beside him. "Why are you here?”

“I was bored and I saw you here. So I thought I could have fun infuriating you.” She smiled slyly. “But from what I can see, it won’t take much to push you to over the edge”

He looked at her from the corner of the eye, took a gulp of his whiskey and beckoned to the bartender. "More.”

“Phoenix Irish Whiskey? Not bad, Walker.” She signaled the bartender to have the same drink he was having.

“When it comes to whiskey, I know what’s the best.”

“Really? In what other areas you claim to be an expert, Drake?” She sipped her drink, looking at him through her lashes, her middle finger running along her collarbone.

Drake picked up her signal. The same old signal she used to give when she wanted him between her legs when they were teenagers. Olivia wasn’t any less annoying back then, but she looked even more attractive now than she was before. Her breasts were bigger, her legs were thicker and her ass…  _Oh, that ass!_ “You know talk is cheap, Liv. I’d rather show what I can do." His eyes got darker while his hand traveled up her tight through the slit of her dress.

Olivia recognized the electric wave she hasn’t felt for years taking over her senses. She hasn’t been intimate with him since she left the capital to rule Lythikos. And she has thought about it much more than she could admit. "My room. Now.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

They finished their drinks and stood up, leaving the bar together and marching to the elevator. When the doors closed, Olivia grabbed his bulge and smiled. “Mmm… As big as I remember. Did you get any better with your tongue?" 

She caressed his cock through his jeans and his breath got heavier. "I could ask you the same thing.” She huffed. Drake grinned devilishly, turned around and pinned her to the wall, pressing his muscular body on hers. “I love when I get you mad at me, Liv,” he whispered in her ear, nipping her neck. She pulled his shirt up, scraping her nails on his chest. “Do you really want to start it here?”

“Do you see anyone else in this elevator? Regardless, it never stopped me before.”

“Do you miss me that much?”

“Don’t spoil it, Walker,” she barked.

“That’s all I needed to hear,” he winked.

The elevator stopped. They stepped out of it, but they still got their hands on each other. Olivia took off Drake’s shirt on the way to her room and her cleavage had red marks from Drake biting and sucking her breasts. Olivia placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob and closed it. Drake waited for her on her bed already naked. “Good to know you’re still obedient, Walker,” Olivia smirked, unzipping her dress and shimming out of it to reveal a charcoal corset with black pearls. She removed her underwear and threw it on Drake’s face. “For your collection. I presume you still have it.”

He chuckled, grabbing the underwear and smelling it for a moment. “Your thongs are my proudest conquests. Thank you.” He tossed it to the side and it fell on the floor above his jeans.

Olivia stood next to the foot of her bed and loosened her corset grip to free her exquisite round-shaped bosom. “Now I believe you said you would show me another of your expertise.”

“As you wish, Liv.” Drake moved closer to her, sitting on the end of the bed, taking her breasts into his mouth. He parted her legs with his hand, his fingers sliding between her folds. “So wet already. I knew you missed me.” She slapped him and he smiled. “You haven’t changed a thing, Nevrakis.” His fingers slowly rubbed her clit in a tantalizing movement.

Olivia tugged his hair, pulling his head back. “You, on the other hand, are getting cockier.”

“I have my reasons.” A  the corner of his mouth quirked up watching Olivia whimper as his hand worked faster on her bud. He switched hands. His left hand rubbed and fingered her pussy and his right hand, damp from her juices, massaged her asshole. His middle finger slowly sank into her ass. She threw her head back and grunted as both of his hands pumped in and out of her. Drake relished the moment, feeling his cock twitch, desperate to be stroked. If only he could do all this with somebody else. Olivia gripped his shoulder for support, her nails digging into his flesh and coming undone. Drake removed his hands from her and licked his wet fingers. “Mmm… Who would ever guess you taste so sweet?”

She straddled him, pulling his hair and their lips crashed, tongues frantically moving inside their mouths. “I guess you’re right. I do taste sweet.” She smirked, pushing him against the mattress. She got out of the bed and opened her nightstand drawer and grabbing lube, handcuffs, and keys. “Sit by the headboard and hold out your wrists." 

Drake obliged without hesitation. Olivia cuffed him and lifted up his arms, hooking the handcuffs to a wall hanger. Drake eyed the lubricant tube suspiciously. "I was hoping to use that, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to apply it properly.” He smirked, showing his cuffed wrists restrained to the wall hanger. 

A broad smile crossed Olivia’s lips. “No need to worry. I can do it for you.” She straddled him again and kissed him hungrily. He nipped her lower lip, making her moan. They gazed at each other, their eyes lustful and dark and they exchanged mischievous smiles. She adjusted her corset and grabbed the lube, placing it between her breasts. She began to kiss and suck his neck, then went down to his chest, abs and crotch. Staring at his throbbing cock, she took his balls and massaged them.

Drake groaned loud, his member getting painfully rigid. “Ah… why aren’t you touching it?”

“Because you doubted my oral skills and you have to apologize first.”

“Are kidding me, Nevrakis?” His face contorted in a mix of ire, pleasure, and pain.

“Apologize now.” Her free hand roamed on his thigh and her nails dug on his asscheek.

“Gods… Fuck, Olivia!” Drake howled.

“I said apologize!” She commanded.

“Fine! I’m sorry!” He yelled. “And for the record, you started it.”

“I’m aware of that. And I agree with you. I sucked. I suck even more now.” She took his cock into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, her tongue circling his length and her hand massaging the base of his cock.

“Oooh… I surely take it back.” Drake closed his eyes shuddering. “You’re so good, Liv. Fuck!” She glanced at him and took the lube and applied on her fingers without taking his cock off her mouth. Massaging his balls, her wet fingers slid to his perineum and found his rim. His whole body tensed. “Olivia,” he warned.

She took her mouth off his shaft, making a loud pop. “Oh, come on! We used to do it all the time. You loved it. Are you vanilla now?” He glared at her and she laughed. “Now that’s the Drake I know. Come on! Let me remind you of the good times.” Her fingertips slid on his butthole, damping it with lube and her forefinger penetrated him. The sudden jolt of pleasure made Drake let out a guttural grunt. She licked his balls and her finger pumped in and out of him. 

“Fuck, Olivia… You barely touching my cock,” he whimpered.

“Do you miss being inside of me?”

“Yes!” He said between harsh breaths. 

“Good.” Olivia removed her finger from him and walked to the nightstand, taking the keys and uncuffed him. “I trust you can take charge from here.”

“Oh, believe me. I will.” His face was serious, dark. “Bed. On all fours. Now.” Olivia crawled on the bed, wriggling her ass. He opened the nightstand drawer and picked up a condom. He got back on the bed, kneeled and stood behind her. Ripping the plastic with his teeth, he rolled the condom on his member with one hand and undoing her corset with the other. The corset fell on the bed and he grabbed the lube. “Safe word?”

“Red.”

“Good. Hold on to the headboard, Nevrakis.” She braced herself and he thrust inside her. He pounded into her deeply and she ground against him. 

“Oh! Yes, Drake!”

He gave three sharp slaps on her butt and she panted. “That’s for torturing me. Now, on to better things.” He applied the lube on his hands. Two fingers entered her ass. 

“Fuck me! Oh!” His thrusts were hard and precise, hitting her G-spot. He took his member off her sex and slowly entered her ass. Olivia shivered at the feeling and he kissed her back, his hand rubbing her core. She began to grind on him again and he resumed moving inside her, their bodies meeting at every thrust. She kneeled on the bed and pulled Drake by the neck to kiss him. They didn’t kiss much when they were fuckbuddies, but now they seemed to need it. “Drake…” she cooed.

“Yes…?” He moaned in her ear.

“Do it. Please,” she murmured, coaxing him. 

Grabbing her neck gently, he started to add pressure on it, chocking her and thrusting into her relentlessly. She always liked it, but Drake was the only sex partner she had who was never afraid to do it. Moving faster and harder, Drake was close to his release when he remembered Jade, her moans during the night at the camping trip, her coy smile to Liam in the next morning, their hands brushing. Drake loosened his grip on Olivia’s neck, grabbing her hair and thrust deeper. She reached her climax and Drake pulled out of her, taking off the condom and released himself on her ass and back. 

Olivia slumped spent on the bed and Drake headed to the bathroom to clean himself. He walked back to her room and she still was lying on her stomach, smiling softly. He sat by her side, tuck a strand of her damp red hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.  “I made you a bath.”

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?” She asked, but he didn’t reply. He stood up, picked up his scattered clothes and got dressed, putting Olivia’s thong in his pants back pocket. “You know, every time you didn’t stay with me it meant that you were either dating or pining over someone. I guess that hasn’t changed since then.”

“I’m just tired.”

“I’m not going to force you to stay, Walker. You can go on brooding in your own room. I don’t care.”

Drake chuckled, kissing her shoulder. “Thanks for the company, Liv.”

“You’re welcome. But do me a favor?”

“Yes?”

“Let me know when you’re done with her. You’re much more fun with you’re not in love.”

“I’m not in love.” Olivia rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. They kissed long and tenderly and the familiar sensation of that kiss brought a sweet smile to their usual cranky faces. “Good night, Liv.”

“Good night, Drake.” Drake closed the door to Olivia’s room and walked towards the elevator. The doors opened and he nearly bumped into Hana.

“Hey, Drake,” she smiled weakly, stepping out of the elevator.

“Hana, are you alright?” He grabbed her by her shoulders.

“I’ve been better…” she shrugged. “Are coming from Jade’s room? Is she already sleeping?" 

"I wouldn’t know that. We’re not speaking to each other right now.”

“Oh, Drake, I’m sorry… Do you want to talk about it? I can stay with you…”

“It’s okay, I’m not a good company for anyone tonight. Go see if she’s awake. She was worried about you and she’ll be pleased to help you sort things out.”

She nodded. Before he started to walk away, she held his hand. “Hey, whenever you want to talk, I’m here, okay?”

“Thank you. Night, Hana.” He kissed her forehead.

“Night, Drake.” They smiled at each other and went separate ways. Waiting for the elevator, he heard Jade’s and Hana’s voices. Avoiding to look back, he put his hands on his pockets and got into the elevator.


End file.
